Sonamy Wedding
by Elephantom66
Summary: Sonic and Amy have their Wedding, along with their honeymoon trip.
1. Getting Ready

**Amy's POV**

I had it written on my calender. I had written on my phone. I had it written online. I had it written on everything. What was written, you ask? My wedding day date. I'm getting married this summer! All of my friends were already married. Well, expect for Carter, but she'll be married soon, just watch.

I wasn't in my apartment too. I was at my parents house in my old room. Sonic was sleeping in our apartment. The sunlight hit my eyes, making me wake up. I looked at the time and jumped out of bed. It was 7am! Bright and early for my wedding day!

"Amy! You awake?" Shouted Cream running up the stairs.

I opened my bedroom door. Cream stood in front of me and I smiled at her. Tikal, who is about 7 months pregnant was right behind Cream. Blaze came, then Jasmine and Carter.

"Let's get you ready!" Blaze said.

I let everyone in my room. My parents weren't home, since they were already at the church, making sure everything was set up perfect. Cream had my dress, but we would put that on last. Tikal would do my hair. Blaze would my nails. Jasmine would do my make-up. Jasmine would fix up anything and she had my shoes.

I went into my closet and pulled out a chair. I took into the bathroom and I sat in front of the mirror. Everyone was already in their dresses. By the way, all these girls were my bridesmaids.

"Amy, what should we do first?" Carter asked.

"Make sure Sonic is awake." I said under my breath.

"I'm on it!" Cream said dialing Tails' phone number.

Blaze started on my nails, while Cream talked to Tails. She hung up and told me everything was going as plan. While Blaze did my nails, Tikal did my hair. I wanted my hair up and out of my face.

"Make sure it's in its place, you know how much Sonic loves dancing." Jasmine said to Tikal.

"Don't worry, I brought all the products I use."

Tikal sprayed my hair a lot. Soon, there was smoke everywhere from the hair spray. We all hurried out of the bathroom and coughed.

"I think you're hair is done." Tikal said fanning herself.

"Make-up time!" Jasmine said.

Instead of the bathroom, I sat on my bed. Jasmine sat in front of me and started to put on my make-up. Carter played so music, to get me in the mood for my wedding. Cream and Blaze were dancing together, while Tikal was putting her things away.

"I want blue make-up for Sonic." I said.

"That won't match your dress though." Jasmine said. "But, I'll see what shades I have."

Jasmine looked for the perfect blue. She looked at my dress too, trying to find the perfect shade that would match. I kept looking at the clock. It was now 8am. My wedding would start in two hours!

"What if Sonic doesn't make it." I worried.

"Tails is helping him get ready, along with the others." Cream said.

"Hold still, Amy." Jasmine said. "Don't open your eyes"

I did what I was told. I couldn't stop thinking about Sonic! No, he's better than this. I bet he was already half dress when Tails got to the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

"Get the fuck up!" Tails yelled.

I woke up from the yelling. The side of my mouth was wet...Was, was I drooling!? Ew! I don't drool.

"Sonic!" Knuckles yelled.

"What!?" I said startled.

"Your wedding starts in two hours!" Silver said.

I looked at my friends. They were already in their tuxes. I pulled the covers off and stood up. I looked around the room.

"Where's my tux?" I asked.

Tails walked over to me and slapped me.

"Ow! Tails!" I said rubbing my face.

"It's at the store, you have to make sure it fits." Silver explained.

"Let's go then!"

Once we to the store. The 'Store of Tux', I ran in and went to the front desk.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." I said. "I have a tux already picked out."

The lady typed on her computer. The boys were right behind me.

"Go find shoes for him." Silver told Shadow.

Shadow nodded his head and went to find shoes. Knuckles pulled out a pair a socks he had. The lady gave me my tux and I went to try it on. The boys waited outside the changing room. I got my tux on and walked out. Silver whistled at me.

"What do you think?" I asked posing.

"Put these shoes on." Shadow said.

Shadow handed me dress shoes. I put them on and I felt a little taller.

"My feet feel weird." I said lifting my heel.

"It's because you don't have any socks on." Knuckles said.

I took off my shoes and put the socks on. After that, I was all ready.

"No, look at his hair." Tail said.

I looked in the mirror. Tails was right, my hair was a mess! I still needed to brush my teeth too! Who's good with hair!?

"Call someone, I can not be late to my own wedding!" I said about to pull my own hair out.

"Alright, calm down. I'll call Tikal." Knuckles pulling his phone out.

"No! She's with Amy!" Silver said. "If Amy finds out she'll have your head."

"Or she won't have sex with you tonight." Shadow said with a grin.

"My mom! She can do it!" I said. "To the church!"

We all left and went to the church. It was already 9am. One more hour! I wonder if Amy was already here?

"Split up and look for my mom." I said.

Everyone split up and looked for my mom. I found my dad, but he was no help. Finally, Silver found talking to Amy's mother.

"Mom! I need you to do my hair!" I said.

"Oh, Sonic! Only you." My mom said.

My mom and I went into a room and she did my hair. It didn't take her too long, which was nice. After she was done, I looked in the mirror. I looked hot now!

"Thanks mom." I said hugging her.

"I'm so proud of you, Sonic."

"Thanks mom. Now, I have to finish up."

I ran out of the room and finished getting ready.


	2. Their Night and Kiss

**Amy's POV**

I kept starring at the clock. I was in a small room inside the church. The wedding would start in 5 minutes. I know Sonic was here, because I saw everyone. Anyways, my dad walked in and smiled at me.

"You ready to walk down?" He asked.

I nodded my head. I could only smiled. I can't believe this is happening right now. I'm about to marry Sonic the Hedgehog. My name would change today. Amy Hedgehog or Amy Rose hedgehog... Whatever was best. I locked arms with my dad and we walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Amy and her father were standing at the end of the aisle. Amy looked straight ahead and saw her friends smiling at her. She saw Sonic smiling at her too. The music began to play and everyone stood up.

Once Amy was in the reach of Sonic, her father let go of her. He went to his seat and everyone sat down. Sonic and Amy held hands together and stared into each other's eyes. Amy already had tears in her eyes.

"Do you have the rings?" Asked the minister.

Tails pulled out the rings and gave them to Sonic. He placed the ring on Amy's left hand and Amy did the same with Sonic.

"Sonic the Hedgehog. Do you take Amy Rose to be your lovely wedded wife. To have and to hold..." Began the minister.

"I do, I do." Sonic said.

Everyone laughed at Sonic, knowing what part he wanted to get too. The minister asked Amy.

"I-I do." Amy said crying.

Sonic whipped away her tears and winked at her. Amy felt a little better after that.

"Alright then, you may kiss your bride!"

Amy put her hands on Sonic's cheeks. Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy's body. They pulled each other close and their lips touched. Everyone clapped once their lips touched. They pulled apart and touched noses.

"I love you, Sonic." Amy whispered.

"I love you too, Amy." Sonic whispered.

Soon, everyone drove to Sonic's parents house. There, they had a special dinner for everyone. Amy didn't change from her dress. Sonic and Amy drove in a limo, since they could be alone for a little while. Once they were there, the music began to play and tables were set up everywhere. Sonic and Amy also got a private table.

"You're getting some tonight, son!" Sonic dad said hitting Sonic on his back.

"Uh, thanks dad."

Sonic's face turned red a little. Amy heard the two men laughing. Amy and Carter were dancing together. That is until Sonic's mother changed the music and she announce that is was time to have Sonic and Amy's first dance as husband and wife together. The whole 'dance floor' was focused on Sonic and Amy.

Sonic and Amy got on the dance floor and started to slow dance. Amy had one hand on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic had on hand on Amy's waist. With their free hands, they held hands. Amy rested her head on Sonic's other shoulder. It felt like no one else was around them.

"Take pictures." Blaze said.

Silver pulled out his phone and took a lot of pictures of them. At the end of the song, Sonic and Amy shared a passionate kiss. They touched noses and looked at each other.

"I couldn't ask for a better wife." Sonic said.

"And I couldn't ask for a better last name."

Sonic chucked and everyone was on the dance floor. The girls danced together and the boys danced together. They all pictured taken. Sonic took one with his boys. Then with his family and then with Amy. Amy did the same thing. Soon, the party was over.

"We better get going. We have plane ride tomorrow." Sonic said looking at his watch.

"I still can't believe you're married!" Sonic mother cried.

"Mom, don't cry, or I won't have any kids."

Soon, Sonic and Amy left and went to their hotel room. Their suitcase was already in their room and everything was already packed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV (Warning! Love Making part!)<strong>

Before Amy and I opened the hotel door, I picked her up since she's a new bride. I kicked the door open and walked in. I walked into the bedroom and set Amy down.

"This was the perfect day, Sonikku!" Amy said taking off her shoes.

"I know, and it was with the perfect lady."

Amy smiled at me. I took off my shoes and got into bed. Amy got up from the bed and went to our suitcase. She opened in up and pulled a baggy.

"We have to brush our teeth." She said heading into the bathroom.

I followed Amy into the bathroom and we both brushed our teeth. Oh, by the way Amy changed into different clothes. Cream held onto her wedding dress while we would be gone...Me, I was still in my tux. Soon, we were both done.

"Now." Amy said pulling on my tie. "We're ready for bed time."

Amy let go of my tie and turned off the bathroom lights. I sat on the bed, laying down. Amy crawled on top of me and put her hands on my chest.

"Are you sleeping in that tonight?" She asked.

"I don't know...It's pretty soft. But I dare you to take it off."

Amy grinned at me. She began to untie my tie. She placed it on the ground. I sat up and unzipped my pants.

"You're in a rush, babe." I said.

Amy blushed once I said that. Amy looked down and closed her eyes. I lifted her chin and we make eye contacted. I kissed her and she kissed me back. Amy started to unbutton my tux. Still kissing Amy, I pulled off my tux. I had a white shirt underneath it too.

"May I?" Amy asked breaking the kiss.

"Go for it."

Amy used her nail and ripped my white shirt. She pushed my down on my back again and we started to make out.

This night was perfect. There was more passion than ever. We've both been waiting for this moment. I just couldn't wait to for this night. So much love. So much passion. So much movement. So much...tongue!

I tasted the inside of Amy's mouth. It tasted like mint! Well, we both just brushed our teeth. I couldn't take this. I rolled us over so I was on top. I began to kiss Amy's neck, real hard.

"Oh, Sonic, you waist no time."

"I fucking want you babe." I said taking off Amy's shorts.

Yea, I'm going backwards with the clothes. Amy took off her shirt and no she was just in her underwear. It was all lacy too! They were white too, I guess she wore those to match her wedding dress. I took off my pants. Now, I only had on my boxers.

"Are you serious, Sonic?" Amy asked sitting up.

"What?"

"Chill-dog boxers?"

My face turned red. I totally forgot I was wearing those.

"I'll do them off." I said started to take them off.

"I wanna do it."

I was a little surprised Amy wanted to do that. I got off the bed and stood up. Amy sat on the bed, and pulled down my boxers. She frowned once they were off.

"What's wrong." I said starting to pull her underwear off.

"You're not even hard."

"We've just started, Ames."

Finally, we were both naked. I got back on top of Amy and we started to kiss again. I made my way down to her bust line. I felt her pull on my quills as I got to that area. I moved to her left breast first.

I kissed it soft and lightly. My tongue circled around her nipple and I felt Amy shiver. I kissed hard, making Amy moan. I began to suck on her nipple. I felt myself getting hard now.

"Mmm, Sonic...Keep going." Amy moaned.

I did was I was told. After about 5 minutes, I work on her right breast. I did the same thing, making Amy shiver again. I kissed her lips again. While I did that, my hand reached down between her legs... She was totally getting wet.

"I want you right now, Sonikku." Amy said pulling me closer to her.

"You're on birth control, right?"

"Not yet... I'm getting it after about honeymoon."

"Hang on then."

I got off of Amy and went to the suitcase. It felt weird sitting naked on the floor. I opened the suitcase and pulled a bunch of condoms. I got one and opened it. I put the others back in the suitcase and jumped back on the bed. Right when I was to put the condom on, Amy took it away from me.

"Not yet, big blue." Amy said putting the condom on the night stand.

"I just wanna fuck you, Amy." I said groaning.

Amy playfully rolled her eyes at me. I grabbed my manhood and began to rub me down. She didn't go soft, instead she went her fully speed.

"Mmm Amy..." I moaned while laying my head on a pillow.

"Just relax, Sonic."

I closed my eyes, enjoying this moment. It felt amazing... Amy got better at this I can tell! But then, I felt something weird...It was moist and soft. I opened my eyes and saw Amy kissing the tip of my manhood. This felt even better! Her tongue circled around the tip, making me shiver this time.

"Fuck Ames..." I said playing with her hair.

Amy always gives me the best head. Amy opened her mouth and I saw her head bobbing up and down. I felt my manhood get moist from that. I started to moan as Amy did this. I was started to get come close.

"Shit..." I moaned.

After I said that Amy stopped.

"I think you're ready now."

I smiled and Amy grabbed the condom. She put it on me and we stared at each other.

"Who's on top?" She asked.

"I'll do it, since you gave me head."

I pushed Amy down. I spread her legs opened and crawled on top of her. I wrapped my arms around her body. I felt Amy hold onto my quills and her legs wrapped around my lower back. Finally, I pushed into her. Going slow at first.

"Ah S-Sonic..." Amy moaned.

I went in all the way. I started to thrust in and out of Amy. She began to moan as she felt me inside of her. I had to go faster... So I did. I thrust into Amy faster and harder.

"You're still as tight as ever, Ames!" I moaned.

I knew Amy couldn't answer me. She was breathing really hard and her back was arched. I kissed her neck again making her gasp.

"AH SONIC! Faster baby! Faster!" Amy moaned.

I went has fast as I could. I also went has hard as I could. I knew Amy would be sore tomorrow morning.

"I'm g-gonna cum Sonic!" Amy yelled.

"Fuck me too!"

Within a few more thrusts we both hit our climax. I slowed down my thrusts. Amy was shaking a little.

"Need a break?" I said.

"N-No...That was the best one yet."

We went for round two right away. I made Amy got down on all fours Amy lifted her tail up and I pushed into her. Amy arched her back again, but I kept going. I reached under and grabbed her breasts. I pulled on them hard. She placed her hand on top of my hands.

"Ah... Uh Sonikku...Don't stop." Amy moaned.

I didn't stop at all. I went faster and deeper into Amy. We both hit our climax again, but instead I did something different. After our climax, I laid down and pulled Amy to me. She sat on her knees and I got right under her legs.

My tongue shot out and began to lick Amy's flower. Amy screamed from this, but in a good way. I held onto her hips tight, making sure she couldn't get away from me.

She tasted so sweet. I kissed her flower too, which made her go crazy. I felt Amy shaking again. I cleaned up her flower. I let go of Amy's hips and she rolled over on her back, breathing hard.

"You're not the only one who gives good head." I said rubbing her flower.

Soon after, we got under the covers. I can't believe I was married to Amy now...Our first night as husband and wife... It was also our first sex as husband and wife! I couldn't wait till tomorrow! Honeymoon, here we come!


	3. The Perfect Place

**I don't know that much about this place. I'm doing research on it. Also, sorry about the last chapter, I'll do better on my sex scene my laptop is still broke and I hate using my family computer, enjoy this chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

I was awaken by the sound of the toilet flushing. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. It was only 4am. I still had a couple of hours left. I closed my eyes.

"Amy, get up." Sonic said nudging my shoulder.

"Where are we are going?" I said with my eyes still closed.

"It's our honeymoon."

I shot right up. I got out of bed, but I notice I wasn't wearing any clothes. Sonic handed me a pair of clothes and I got dressed. Sonic grabbed the suitcase and we made sure we had everything.

"Oh wait! I have to pee." I said running into the bathroom.

I went to the bathroom and was ready to go. We got into Sonic's car and we drove to the airport. By the way, Sonic would not tell me where we would be going. We parked the car and went inside the airport. Sonic checked our suitcase and we headed towards security. I've always loved going through the security.

"Oh, this is my favorite part!" I said spinning around.

"Really? I remember Tails always got the red light."

"Why?"

"Because he always has his tools on him."

I laughed a little and it was my turn. I got a green light and waited for Sonic. He also got the green light. We put our shoes back on and held hands. We headed towards our gate.

"Hey Sonic?" I asked.

"Yea?"

"Can we get something eat?"

"I was gonna ask the same thing."

Sonic and I looked for a place to eat. It's a good thing I had my purse too! We order our food and ate. Sonic kept looking at his phone.

"What time does our flight leave?" I asked.

"In an hour."

"Where are we going?"

"Fra- I mean... You'll like this place."

I sank in my seat. I really wanted to know where we were going! I bet it's somewhere really romantic. Somewhere where we would never forget! I wish Sonic would tell me!

"Alright let's go." Sonic said.

"I gotta pay."

I got up and went to go pay. After that, Sonic and I headed towards our gate. Only, I had to follow Sonic since I don't know what plane we're going on! It was killing me! I really wanted to know. But once we sit down at the gate I'll see it.

"Here we are." Sonic said taking a seat.

I looked at the gate. I was really confused now.

"Alaska?" I said turning my head.

"Yea!"

"Flight 245 for France is now boarding." Said the intercom.

I looked over and there were tons of people lining up. My ears went down and little but I couldn't let Sonic see.

"Whoops! Wrong gate." Sonic said taking my hand and going over to gate 245.

"We're going to France!?" I screamed.

"Yep! I had you fooled, didn't I?"

"Yea! I thought we were really going to Alaska."

I held onto Sonic's hand real tight. I can't believe it! We were going to France! Yay! I've always wanted to go there! We handed out tickets in and got on the plane. We took our seat and Sonic let me sit by the window. I couldn't wait now!

"Sonic! How long is the plane ride?" I asked staring out the window.

"Fuck!" Sonic said. "That's the one thing I forgot the look up."

I kissed Sonic's cheek and he smiled.

"That doesn't matter... What are we going do there?"

"We're going to see the Effie Tower."

I gasped once Sonic said that. I started flapping my hands.

"Everyone, please have your seat belts on we're about to take off." Said the pilot.

The plane started to back up. I held Sonic's hand. Finally, we were in the air!

"Nap time." Sonic said.

Sonic drifted off to sleep and so did I.

* * *

><p>"Sonic...Sonic, wake up." I said tapping Sonic on the head.<p>

"Eh...Faker."

"Sonic!" I yelled.

Sonic shot up but fell down. He looked down and notice he was still wearing his seat belt. Everyone was heading off the plane. Sonic rubbed his eyes. I looked out the window and smiled.

"Ok... We have to get a car and our suitcase." Sonic said as we walked out of the plane.

We held hands so we wouldn't get lost. We found the baggage claim. Just by our luck, our bag was the last one. Unbelievable!

"Alright, it's now 2pm." Sonic said looking at his phone.

"Let's get our car."

I took us forever, but we finally found the place for a rental car! We drove to our hotel, which was really fancy! Our room was on floor 7. Not bad. Sonic got the room key and opened the door.

"Ah! There's a balcony!"

I opened the sliding door and stood on the the balcony. The wind was slowly blowing and it felt nice standing up. I felt Sonic put his hands on my shoulders. We looked at the view for a while.

"Isn't it perfect, Sonic?"

"Yea... We can even see the Effie Tower from here." He said pointing in the distance.

"This is already the best honeymoon ever!"

Sonic and I unpacked. This would be a our 'rest day'. Traveling makes us a tired so we just stayed in our hotel room.

"We have to see the tower, Sonic." I said sitting on the couch.

"I got the best spots to do." Sonic said on his phone. "On our last day we'll do see the tower."

Sonic put his feet up on the coffee table. I frowned once he did that.

"Sonic. Take off your shoes." I said kicking his feet down.

A magazine fell down. I reached down, but then Sonic ran his finger down my spine making me shiver. I hit him with the magazine and Sonic started to laugh. I looked at the cover of the magazine and notice something.

"We should go to the aquarium!"

"Alright, sounds like fun."

Sonic saw me shiver again and he chuckled.

"Looks like I got you." He said kissing me.

"I'll get you back. Just you wait."


	4. The Aquarium

**Sonic's POV**

It's the next day. Amy and I got up early that day to explore France. It would be hot this whole week. It's a good thing we packed shorts and T-shirts. Although, Amy brought tank-tops and shorty shorts... It didn't bother me, until I caught some guys looking.

"Respect the lady!"I yelled at a group of guys.

They saw me and I gave them a death glare. I wrapped my arm around Amy and we started to walk towards a cafe. Amy was only 21, but to other people she looked like a teenager again. I was only 22, one year older.

"Sonic, are you jealous?" Amy asked as we walked in.

** "**I don't want anyone to steal my wife."

Amy and I got a table and we sat down. There were tons of different foods here! No wonder all the girls loved this place. We order our 'fancy' food and waited for a while.

"Isn't this place the best?" Amy asked me.

"Yea, cause you're with me right now."

Amy smiled at me and I winked at her. Ah, France... I think people call it the City of Love... Or is it the Town of Love... Eh, whatever. Amy and I got our food and we ate together.

After breakfast we walked to the Aquarium. It wasn't that bad of a walk...Well, I would have ran there, but Amy wanted to stop at look at everything! I swear I could run around the whole planet and she'd still be in the same spot. Finally, we made it to the Aquarium. This place was huge! It was like a maze in here.

"Where to first?" I asked grabbing a map.

"Let's just see where our feet take us."

Amy grabbed my hand and smiled at me. I always loved her sweet smile. There were two paths. We went to the right one. Cause right is always right. We stopped in front a cage full of sharks. I just hope they don't have any whales here..

Amy and I walked past the sharks and looked at some other fishes. There was a rainbow fish. Amy took a picture of it and sent it to Cream. Cream loved anything that had to do with rainbows. Same with Tails...

"Look Amy. A blue and pink fish." I said smashing my face on the glass.

Amy came over and looked at them. They looked just like us. The female dragging the male around. Ah, that happens in real life. I feel ya, blue fish. We began to walk again. We saw so many things. I never knew there were so many different kinds of fishes.

"Would the lovely couple like to pet a squid?" Asked a worker. _(I, Elephantom66 had to dissect a squid and shark!)_

"Sure." I said walking over to the pool of squids.

Amy hung onto my arm. I put my other hand in and a squid swam up to it. It felt really weird. It's suckers shot out and grabbed my hand. It seemed to be playing with it.

"How does it feel, Sonic?"

"Pretty weird..."

Amy put her hand in and another squid went over to her hand. The squid did the same thing to Amy.

"These won't hurt us right?" Amy asked the worker.

"Not at all, little lady." The worker said.

"AH! IT'S CHEWING MY ARM!" I screamed.

Amy pulled out her hand and pulled my hand out as well.

"Oh no, it's just teething." The worker said trying to calm people down.

I shook my hand trying to get the feeling to go away. The squid pulled itself out of the pool and stuck it's arm around my waist.

"She likes ya." Amy said.

"I'm picking the next place tomorrow." I said as I tried to get the arm off.

The worker helped me and I got away. Now, I hate squid.

"Fucking pervert." I said under my breath.

Amy and I walk off somewhere else. I'm going to have to tell Tails about this. He won't believe it!

* * *

><p>It's the end of the day. Walking all day can make your feet hurt. Amy and I made it back to our apartment. We stayed out all day. The moon was out, full moon! Amy and I sat on the balcony and watched the sky.<p>

"Ugh, my feet are killing me." Amy said lifting her feet off the ground.

"Want me to rub them?"

"Could you?"

I grinned. I got up from my chair and picked up Amy. Her legs wrapped around my waist. I had on hand under her, and my free hand opened the screen door. I closed the door and locked it. I walked into the bedroom and set Amy down on the bed. I sat at the end of the bed and began to massage (_I don't know if that's how you spell massage?)_ her feet.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Much...Thank you."

Amy closed her eyes and enjoyed this. I rubbed her feet for a few minutes. I heard Amy moan a little. She must really like this. I looked up and Amy. She opened her eyes and sat up. She took off her tank top.

"Thank you, Sonic. My feet feel much better."

"I'm glad."

Amy laid back down. She bent her legs and unbutton her shorty shorts. She took off her shorts and put them on the ground. She turned on her side and curled up into a ball...My eyes went straight to her ass.** (Warning! There's gonna be like a short little sex part)**

"Ames?"

"Mmmm?" Amy said closing her eyes.

"Can I please fuck you... Like right now?"

Amy giggled a little. She sat up and looked at me.

"Am I getting you in the mood?" She said getting on all fours.

"Y-Yea."

Amy crawled towards me and took off my shirt. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"I don't wanna have sex in bed, though." She said shy.

"A-Anywhere..."

"Bathtub."

I smiled. I ran into the bathroom and got the tub ready. While that was getting ready, Amy and I made-out on the bed. I took off her bra and underwear. Once the tub was ready, we got in... It was just like a hot tub. There was a seat in here! So I let Amy hop on my lap.

"You're gonna have to pull out when you're close, Sonic." Amy said going down on me.

"W-Why?" I asked as I felt Amy's tightness.

Amy's head went back as she felt me inside of her.

"Uh...B-Because I'm not on b-birth control."

I focused on Amy after that. My hands were on her hips. Amy pushed herself up and down. The warm water helped too... I can already feel my climax coming. But, the worst thing happened. My phone went off and I could tell who was calling just by the ring tone.

"It's my mom..." I said.

"Sonic... We're in the middle of having sex."

"True... She can wait."

I kissed Amy before she could say anything else. My phone went to voice mail.

"Sonic... It's you mother. Why didn't you pick up the phone!? I want to know how you and Amy are doing! Call me back, please."

I ignored the message. I spun Amy around, so she was sitting on the seat.

"Are you flexible?" I asked.

"You know me." Amy said with a sexy wink.

Amy lifted her legs up and rested them on my shoulder. I pushed into her hard. Amy bit her lower lip and tilted her head back.

"Ooooh, S-Sonic... Deeper baby, deeper!" Amy screamed.

I went in deeper for Amy. I felt myself getting closed. I pulled out of Amy and stuck two fingers in her, going at the same speed. Amy reached down and rubbed my manhood. We both hit our climax at the same time. We were breathing really hard.

"I love so much, Amy." I said kissing her lightly.

"I love you too, Sonic."

* * *

><p><strong>It's their honeymoon... Might has well enjoy the sex life for now. I hoped you guys liked it. I had fun writing it!<strong>


	5. Effie Tower and Back Home

**Amy's POV**

Today is the day! This week has been the best for me! I can't believe it! Our honeymoon was almost over! But, today I will never forget! I wonder what time we'll get there... Oh! I have to buy lots of things! I have to take tons of pictures too!

"SONIC!" I yelled walking out of the bathroom.

"What?" Sonic asked running into our room.

"When are we going to see the Effie Tower?"

"Tonight. After a really fancy dinner, you know cause it's our last day here."

"I don't want to go back! I wanna stay here."

Sonic grinned at me. He walked over to me and lifted my towel up.

"You were flashing."

I blushed once Sonic said that. He walk out of bedroom and saw on the couch. He's so sweet! I'm glad I was that lucky girl who got to marry him. I went back into the bathroom and changed my clothes.

I had everything packed for tomorrow. I laid out a pair of clothes so we could get dress and leave right in the morning. I couldn't wait till tonight! It was going to be special! I walked out of the bedroom and sat on the couch, next to Sonic.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Sonic asked.

"I'd love too!"

Sonic and I left the hotel room. It was around 2pm. It was a little hot outside, but the wind was blowing. Sonic and I stopped but a shop and went inside. There were key-chains, phone cases, stuffed animals, snow globs, picture frames, music, and so much more! I went my own way and Sonic went his way. But we ended up in the same area.

"I have to get something here!" I said looking at everything.

I dragged Sonic around the whole store. I got a key chain with the Effie Tower on it. It was perfect! Later, Sonic and I took pictures of everything. This was the best honeymoon ever!

But soon, we went back to our hotel room. Sonic took a shower, while I got ready for our last dinner here in France. I put on a black dress and Sonic wore a tux. It was a really fancy place too. I was so close to seeing the Effie Tower.

"Alright, let's go." Sonic said.

"Hang on. I have to take a picture."

I grabbed my phone and I took a picture of Sonic and I. We looked so cute!

Finally, we made it to the restaurant. We got a table in the corner of the room. This was so nice! It wasn't too hot or too cold! We order our dinner and waited.

"Oh, Sonic, this is so romantic!" I said.

"I'm glad you like it."

We leaned over the table and kissed each other. We talked on and on about different kinds of things.

"Just think, Sonic... We're gonna have our own house, with tons of money and kids." I said.

"K-Kids? Isn't is early thinking about that?"

"I'm not saying right now. But maybe in a few years."

"Coarse."

Sonic grabbed my hand and held onto it tight. I knew thinking about kids would make him act a little nervous. But soon, our food came. I notice that Sonic kept looking at his watch too.

"Sonic, why do you keep looking at your watch?"

"Because we have a set time to be at the Effie Tower."

"What's our time?"

"9pm."

It was about 8pm right now. We would make it. We ate our dinner kinda fast. We paid for our dinner and left. There was a nice cool breeze outside. The stars were out, making this night wonderful. Sonic and I walked slow, enjoying the view. But then, that moment was ruined when Sonic's phone went off.

"Mmm, it's a blocked number." Sonic said.

"How's your stupid honeymoon?" Asked a female voice.

"Sally, would you please stop calling! I'm about to see the Effie Tower with my WIFE!"

Sonic hung up the phone and turned off his phone. I held Sonic's hand and kissed his cheek.

"I'm proud of you." I said.

"For what?"

"For hanging up on her."

"I have the best girl right in front of me. Plus, you're so much better at sex."

I giggled once Sonic said that. I was pretty good... Sonic was a pro at sex! A-Anyways, Sonic and I reached the Effie Tower. There was a long line of people! But there were two lines. Since Sonic had our times we got to go in first. We took the elevator and it was a long way up. Once the doors open and I ran out.

"Oh Sonic! I can't believe we're standing on the Effie Tower!" I shouted.

I ran to the edge and look over the city. All the lights were gorgeous! Stunning to the eyes. Sonic stood behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. I rest my head on his chest and we look out into the city.

"It's so beautiful Sonic."

"You're so beautiful, Ames."

I turned around, facing Sonic. We shared a kiss and explore the area. It was the perfect night to go on the Effie Tower. After our hour was up Sonic and I headed back to the hotel room. Things were already heated up.(**Warning!)**

Sonic had me pinned against the bedroom wall. I put my hands above my head and Sonic began to kiss my neck. Sonic had one of his hands on top of my wrists. His other hand went between my legs. My head went from the pleasure.

"Mmmm, S-Sonic... Ah..." I moaned.

Sonic picked me up and went got on the bed. He was still on top of me. We tore off each other's clothing and got right it too. Our tongues fought each other. Our body heat becoming one. Our love becoming stronger than ever.

"You ready for this?" Sonic asked putting the condom on.

"Yes, make me feel special."

Sonic got on top of me. He made sure I couldn't get away from him. He pushed himself into me. He wasn't holding back at all. He was going all the way tonight. I was screaming my head off.

"AH SONIC! HARDER BABY, HARDER!" I yelled.

Sonic started to pound me. We were both breathing really hard. I pulled on Sonic's quills, wanted more. Sonic held onto me tight. I knew he was close to his climax.

"Fuck, Ames! I'm c-close!" Sonic yelled.

"M-Me too, baby!"

Sonic hit his climax and I hit mine as well. He laid on top of me, breathing hard. I rubbed Sonic's back knowing he was tired. Sonic pulled out of me and took off the condom. He put his boxers back on and I put my bra and underwear back on.

"That was something..." I said still breathing hard.

"I know right!?"

I cuddled next to Sonic and we both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Are you back yet?"<p>

"Yes, Tails. Amy and I are driving to the apartment."

I was in the shotgun seat. Sonic and I were back home. Well, we were in the car driving. Our honeymoon was the best ever. It was fun while it lasted. Sonic was talking to Tails on the phone, but then Sonic hung up.

"How's Tails and Cream doing?" I asked.

"Pretty good... Expect they got egged by Sally and her new boyfriend."

"That sucks."

"Yea, so Tails and I are going to egg her house."

"Take pictures for me."

Sonic and I got back to the apartment. The time difference threw both of us off. I was so use to the France time zone. Cream came over for dinner, while Sonic and Tails went to go egg Sally's house.

"I got you something, Cream." I said unzipping the suitcase.

Cream and I were in our bedroom, well Sonic and my bedroom. I pulled out a snow globe and gave it to Cream.

"Oh Amy! It's beautiful! Thank you!" Cream said hugging me.

"I also got something for Tikal's baby."

I pulled out an red emerald. I got something for all the girls. I got Blaze a fire necklace. I got Jasmine a tank top with the Effie Tower on it. Carter I got a CD full of different music.

"Sonic and I had a wonderful time, Cream. I didn't want it to end." I said sitting on the couch.

"Well, everyone missed you guys. We all promised we wouldn't call."

Just then, I heard Sonic and Tails' voice. They were laughing and gave each other a high five.

"That'll teach Sally!" Sonic said.

"You boys have fun?" Cream asked.

"Yea! But we should get going." Tails said checking his watch.

Tails and Cream left and it just Sonic and I. We were both tired from the plane ride we went to bed early.

"Best honeymoon ever." Sonic said kissing me.

"Yea, I couldn't ask for anything better."

* * *

><p><strong>Aw! I hoped you guys liked this story!<br>I'm planing 'Life's Horror' but it's still in major progress. Next story will be "Find the True Us"**


End file.
